


Authority suits you

by Aroomofmyown



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, CEO, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomofmyown/pseuds/Aroomofmyown
Summary: " Well, you know now you technically are a CEO so people will probably go nuts about it" Gulf had pronunced this in a playful tone, as soon as he heard that Mew's expression changed" And what about you? Have you thought about it?"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 87





	Authority suits you

Gulf was looking at Mew discussing the last agreements about the studio project before publicly announcing it . His boyfriend was walking around the room unable to completely hide his excitement. In front of that sight a proud smile formed on Gulf's lips. He had supported Mew since when he explained him his idea and he had accompanied him during all the process which led to its realisation. There had been times when Mew had been close to giving up, but Gulf talked him out of it, knowing that if there was someone clever enough to do this it definetly was Mew.

" Fine, we will announce it tomorrow on social platforms. Okay, bye." As the call ended Mew tiredly sat down on the couch and placed his head on Gulf's shoulder

" You have worked hard lately, now you can relax" Gulf had started stroking kindly Mew's hair

" I hope it was worth it. The real test is yet to be done as we still have to see the feedback" 

Gulf could not hold back a laugh.

" Did I say something funny?" Mew looked at his boyfriend as if he had gone crazy

" No, it's just... I was imaging the possible reactions to the news" 

" What did you come up with?" Mew lift up his head, he could not wait to hear the answer

" Well, you know now you technically are a CEO so people will probably go nuts about it" Gulf had pronunced this in a playful tone, but as soon as he heard that Mew's expression gradually changed

" And what about you? Have you thought about it? " Mew was fully awake by now. He had changed his position and he was now facing his boyfriend, looking at him provocatively

Gulf felt a sudden wave of heat making his face and ears turn red, but he decided to play along. He thought about Mew becoming a CEO even before that moment and apart from pride that prospect made him feel something else as well...

" Yes, I did " He admitted it without hesitation, staring at his boyfriend while uncounsciosly biting his lower lip

Mew at first was taken aback from Gulf's honesty, but his attention soon shift to the meaning of those words and the way Gulf had said them, probably without knowing the effect that would have on him or, worse doing it knowing it. 

Gulf would be his ruin, but they would go down together

Mew approached his boyfriend slowly and then he laid him down on the couch mantaining the eye contact. He started from Gulf's lips, exploring their shape as if it was the first time he had the privilege, then he shift to his neck and alternated kisses to a few bites, which caused a moan from the other boy. Gulf had closed his eyes and put his hands on Mew's back holding onto it with his fingers, afraid to be drifted away by the intensity of his feelings. 

He had moved one of his hands only to place it under Mew's shirt, following the line if his chest. He noticed with satisfaction that caress had caused a shiver, so he kept on doing it lowering his attention lower. 

Mew decided it was time to take off their shirts, which had become a great obstacle. Once they both were taken off they enjoyed the sight for a moment until the need of touching became so strong they felt their fingertips tingling. 

There were hands everywhere, greedly moving from one place to the other. Their legs were tangled together, no space was left between them. They seemed to have lost track of time and space.

" Why where they still on the couch when there was a larger and way more comfortable bed?" Mew felt this thought forming in the midst of the pleasure which was blurring his mind. Since he felt too hazy to form a completed sentence he decided to lift up Gulf, who instinctively placed his legs around his waist while they were heading towards the bedroom.

Right now he would have gone to hell and back with Mew without protesting, as long as they kept on doing what they were up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the ones who spent some of their time to read my fanfiction  
> This couple inspired me to write something, I hope you liked it!


End file.
